Heretofore, there has been known a control system capable of, in a situation where behavior of a vehicle becomes unstable due to road wheel slip or the like, controlling the vehicle behavior to enable a safe traveling (e.g., an antiskid brake system). Specifically, there has been known a control system operable to detect the occurrence of vehicle understeer or oversteer behavior during vehicle cornering or the like, and apply an appropriate degree of deceleration to one or more road wheels so as to suppress such a behavior.
There has also been known a vehicle motion control device operable to automatically perform an acceleration or a deceleration associated with a steering wheel operation which is started from a usual driving region, to thereby reduce skid in a marginal driving region, differently from the above control for improving safety in a traveling condition causing the vehicle behavior to become unstable (see Patent Document 1, for example).